


Misdialled

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Skype, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony calls the wrong skype number by accident. He gets a very angry, but very attractive stranger.





	Misdialled

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, people! Can you believe it? This is the second last AU! The series is almost finished! What a ride this has been! It will be nice to complete it but also a little sad. It's been fun to write and update these. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and continue to like it with the last two! :)
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “i accidentally called the wrong skype number and it turns out the person i called was you and you’re in a different time zone, so it’s 3am where you are and you just woke up and look fucking pissed but you’re cute so… let’s do this again when you’re not asleep. i’m more than willing to stay up into the dead of night to talk to you” au _

He was supposed to be calling Rhodey but he misdialled and instead of getting his smiling best friend, Tony got a scowling, half-asleep stranger.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man demanded, green eyes poisonous. “Someone better be dead.”

Tony looked between the number on his skype, and the rather attractive and sleep-ruffled man.

“Um, I’m Tony,” he said. He offered a sheepish smile. “I misdialled?”

The man’s glare intensified, he looked like he would strangle Tony if they were in the same room.

Why was that kind of hot?

“Why the fuck are you calling someone at three in the morning?”

Tony blinked. “Erm. It’s nine pm here.” He did some quick math. “Does that mean you’re in Europe?” The man groaned and buried his face in his bedding. He must have his laptop beside his bed. “Why are you accepting calls at three in the morning?”

The man groaned again and shifted his head. Tony could barely see him in the camera. Tony was waiting for an answer, but he didn’t get one. The man’s hand fumbled for the computer and suddenly Tony was faced with the ‘call ended’ screen.

He was just hung up on.

Tony made an insulted noise before immediately calling back. Tony waited impatiently for the call to pick up. It rang for a good minute before it was answered. The man looked even more livid then before, if that was possible, Tony just grinned brightly.

“Hi, again.”

The man started cursing in a language Tony didn’t know and looked ready to hang up, Tony hurriedly interjected, “Come on! Five minutes! You’re already more awake then asleep. I’m curious and will only keep calling you back.” He gave the man his best puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

The groan that followed was one of pure frustration. He slumped back into his bedding, but didn’t end the call. He sounded world-weary and resigned, “What do you want?”

“What’s your name?” Tony asked instead, since _GodofMischief_ wasn’t much to go on as a userhandle.

The man sighed loudly. “Loki.”

Tony blinked. “Huh. I guess your name actually was your name.”

“How observant of you,” the man drawled.

“Why did you answer the first call?” Tony fired off again.

“My brother is in America,” Loki answered flatly. “He does not speak English as well as I do. He often calls me for help.”

“And he calls you at _three am_?” Tony asked, aghast.

He could only just see Loki’s face, but he saw his lips twitch towards a smirk. “The one time I did not answer, he called me from jail. He had been arrested and did not know how or why. Since then, I must ‘always be available’” he even did air quotes, “or our parents will be quite angry.”

Tony scowled. “Well, that doesn’t seem fair. He’s the idiot who gets arrested, that’s not your fault.”

Loki turned and looked at him, his smile growing and his green eyes filled with a little more interest. “Well, my parents are rarely reasonable or impartial when it comes to my needs over my brother’s.”

It made Tony feel guilty. He’d certainly put _his_ needs over Loki’s, or rather, his curiosity. He grimaced and gave the other man a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, for them, and for me. I shouldn’t have called you back and kept you talking. You can hang up. I won’t bother you again.”

Loki pushed up from where he was lying, shifting to better face the camera. “Oh, don’t go getting all guilt-ridden on my account. That would make you quite boring. I rather liked your persistence.”

Tony felt warmth blossom at the compliments, but he still protested, “Yeah, but it’s three am.”

“And I am wide awake. If you leave me to suffer for hours before I can return to sleep, I will be quite infuriated.”

A grin touched Tony’s lips. “Well, I guess I better keep talking to you then.”

Loki grinned, but Tony only saw it for a second before Loki laid back down. “Do that.” He saw a pale hand and wrist gesture absently at the camera. “Pick your subject, Tony. I have a feeling questions are something you can easily devise.”

“Are you saying I’m nosy? I think you’re saying I’m nosy.”

“You are pestering a stranger with questions in the middle of the night; I don’t think you have much ground for a defence.”

Tony opened his mouth, tried to come up with an argument, failed, and then neatly tip-toed around it. “Where are you from?”

“Where am I from, or where do I _reside?_ ” Loki parried, he sounded amused.

“Both,” Tony countered.

Loki chuckled. “Norway.”

When nothing more was forthcoming, Tony rolled his eyes. “So you’re from Norway or reside in Norway or both.” He was more amused than offended. “You’re a dick, aren’t you?”

Loki laughed, sudden and bright. “Oh dear, you’re only just figuring this out?”

It was far, far too good an opening, so Tony took it: “That’s okay, I like dicks.”

There was a moment’s pause before Loki lifted his head again, his expression was curious and his eyes intrigued. “Was that literal as well as figurative?”

“You mean, do I like snarky assholes _and_ guys in my bed?” Tony questioned with a smirk. “The answer is yes on both counts.” 

He threw in a wink for good measure.

Loki’s smile looked devious. “I do believe you’re flirting with me, Tony.”

“Oh dear,” Tony parroted, “you’re only just figuring this out?”

Loki’s responding chuckle was low and full of amusement; it was such a genuine, entertained laugh that Tony felt _proud_ for having inspired it.

“I like you, Tony,” Loki declared. “And that’s rare.” His green eyes were sparkling with good humour and mischief. “You are well worth a few sleepless nights.”

“That’s good to know,” Tony told him with a grin. “Because babe, I’d fall asleep to the sound of your voice any day.”

Loki snorted, but his eyes were laughing. “Well, we know who the romantic is among us.”

He didn’t sound the slightest bit unhappy about it.

“Only the best for you,” Tony instantly replied.

Loki shook his head. “You’re amusing, Tony, but I think I should let you go. You have someone else to call as opposed to speaking with me.”

The thought of hanging up with Loki made Tony’s stomach fall and he hurriedly protested, “No, hey, it’s fine. I’m the one who woke you up. Least I can do is stay on until you fall asleep.”

Loki looked uncertain. “The person you were calling won’t mind?”

“I don’t call him my best friend for nothing, he’ll understand.”

Loki smiled again and relaxed. He also got more comfortable on the bed and grabbed his laptop, bringing it closer so they could have a better conversation where he was comfortable but they were still face to face. 

Gaining Loki’s full attention, it made Tony feel a little like he’d won something, and he settled in for what was sure to be a very interesting and fun conversation with his misdialled stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> **And some story notes/rambles:**
> 
> Annnd after talking/flirting for a few phone calls, because these guys are hedonistic, shameless little shits, you can bet there is video phone call sex, and it’s more of a joke then any kind of romantic relationship but then it starts to change and get softer. They start to tell secrets, share good moments from their day, domestic chatter. They start to talk in more than just video, they start to crave more than sexy video sex, they crave touches and kisses and _more._
> 
> They’re both nervous to admit as much, but when Loki says he’s coming to America to visit his brother, well, Tony says “stop by New York” and Loki does. And Tony is waiting at the airport and they’re both so nervous and then Loki’s walking out from the plane and he sees Tony. There’s a moment of uncertainty and then they step closer and smile and Tony cracks a ridiculous joke and Loki laughs and then they’re _hugging_ and before either of them know what is happening, they’re kissing too and they melt into it, all their concerns and worries disappearing as they hold each other close.
> 
> They pull back and smile at each other and both whisper in a soft, loving voice, “Hi.”
> 
> And that is the moment when they both realise: they’re going to spend the rest of their life with this man.


End file.
